


Sweet Tooth (ModernShirbert!AU)

by danny_the_coolest



Series: House o' Dreams [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), awae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, i got my wisdom tooth removed, i needed the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_the_coolest/pseuds/danny_the_coolest
Summary: Anne got her wisdom teeth removed, luckily Dr. Blythe is there to look after her.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: House o' Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871320
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	Sweet Tooth (ModernShirbert!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet, hope you like it :) -Danny

What a dreadful evening Anne was having.

She never asked for this, she never asked to grow old and having to go to the dentist (and she’s terrified of the dentist, mind you) to get her wisdom teeth removed– All at once!

The worst part was that she had to spend most of the day alone, since Gilbert wouldn’t be back until ten, or maybe eleven, if he decided to hang a while with his college friends.

The anesthesia had long worn out and she was laying on her bed, her spirit deep down buried on the ground since she wasn’t able to chat with her loving plants, or just sing around while doing chores and finishing her assigments, it was hell, pure hell.

All her friends were busy too, so all she could do was sit and wait for Gilbert, hoping he’d have thousands of interesting stories to keep her mind away from the uncomfortable feeling on her cheeks.

Oh! And her cheeks! She looked awful!

To say this whole procedure was a direct attack on her vanity was an understatement. She’d never felt as unattractive as now, with her face all red and swollen, unable to smile or talk at all.

She was lamenting via text with Cole when she heard the sound of keys outside and she sat up abruptly, immediately regretting it as the pain shoot up to the top of her head and spread all around her jaw.

She laid down again, slowly, and whimpered a muffled _‘I hate this!’_

Gilbert’s soft steps made their way through the little apartment, looking for Anne until he found her with her eyes closed and that adorable pout of hers, a clear sign that her day had been anything but pretty.

“Hi, my brave girl,” He smiled brightly, showing the pint of lemon icecream he’d bought for her on his way home. “If my memory doesn’t fail me, I think the patient is allowed to treat herself with this?”

Anne beamed at the sight. She tried to answer in her usual joyful manner, but as she tried to squeal in happiness she grunted again, a hand immediately placing itself on her right cheek with gentleness.

“You really are my saviour, Gilbert Blythe,” She sighed quietly, taking the pint and the spoon her boyfriend was offering to her.

“So how was it?” Gilbert sat next to her, softly caressing her leg over the blanket. 

“Oh, don’t even get me started,” She moaned, eating the icecream away. “It was so uncomfortable! And they were huge, Gil. Huge! No wonder why it felt like they were ripping half of my jaw with it...”

Gilbert frowned.

“You were in pain? You aren’t supposed to feel–”

“No no, I didn’t mean it like that,” She shook her head. “It was numb, but I could tell it was quite the hard work– Ugh, and the sound! Like they were scrapping everything! Oh Gilbert, I’m so happy you’re not studying to be a dentist...”

The young man laughed, tilting his head.

“Why’s that?”

“Cause if you were you’d be coming home wanting to talk about the teeth you pulled out,” She explained, she hoped Gilbert could understand what she was saying with her mouth full and face swollen. “And then I wouldn’t have any intentions of asking anything about your job, after this I don’t think I’ll ever look at my teeth the same way...”

“Anne don’t overreact,” Gilbert chuckled. “It’ll get better and then you’ll be glad you took them out!”

“I hope so,” She sighed, leaning against the headboard and leaving the icecream on her nightstand. “I must be looking like such a mess right now,” She lamented, her pout once again adorning her face. 

“None of that, you look just as beautiful and vibrant as the first day we met,” He assured her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “I admit I am sad about only one thing about this, and it’s that I won’t be able to kiss you properly for a few days”

Anne’s eyes grew wider, her body straightening up once again.

“I hadn’t even thought of that!” She exclaimed. “Gilbert Blythe, I think that you’re only making my convalescent time even worse than it was with your comments!”

“Sorry!” He grimaced. “Promised to only say positive things about this from now on”

“Like what?”

“Well, I bought a bunch of these,” He pointed to the pint on Anne’s nightstand. “That must be enough for a whole weekend binge-watching all the disney movies or period romance you want. I made sure to make space and spend time with my beautiful and brave Anne during these hard times so you can have someone to hold you and distract you from the tooth-ache. How does that sound?”

“I take back what I said,” She grinned. “You’re actually the best boyfriend and I’m sure my convalescent time will be great. I love you Gil.”

“That’s the spirit,” He smirked. “Now, should we watch the little mermaid or Pride and Prejudice first?”

“You should bring your own pint of icecream before you put the movie, cause this one’s mine.”

“What?” Gilbert gasped. “I bought that for you, that’s so ungrateful!”

“I’ll thank you for it once I can kiss that handsome face properly,” Anne shrugged. “But in the meantime, get your own pint, Mister.”

Gilbert let out a groan and got up, leaving a sweet kiss on her temple before walking away.

“I hope you get better soon, Anne.” He then added in a whisper. “Cause I don’t know if I’ll be able to not charge you those kisses right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first fic ever here, I'm so excited! Pls leave a comment if you like it and if you'd like to see more writings from me, all the fics I've read here have inspired me and I wanted to be part of the fun! -Danny 
> 
> P.S. You can find me in tumblr with the same url :D "@danny-the-coolest"


End file.
